Urban Nymph
by Angelina Rose
Summary: This fic takes place when Chris and Wyatt are grown and have taken over working at P3.  I had decided to redo the story as I'd realized that I liked the idea of the nymphs protecting the forest without a satyr, as the Charmed Ones had suggested.
1. Chapter 1:  Halloween Night

Urban Nymph: Halloween Night

Chris walked down the steps of P3 and went to the bar, meeting his brother Wyatt. "Dude, great costume!" he exclaimed, noting the armored knight outfit that suited his older

sibling well. He grinned, asking "Did Bianca pick that out for you?" Wyatt returned his brother's grin and replied, "Yeah, she's over talking to one of her clients but you should see

her outfit! What are you supposed to be?" "A satyr! Got the idea from the Book of Shadows." Chris showed off his green silk pants and long sleeved gray shirt as he pulled out a pan

flute he'd found in the attic and tried to play it. Grimacing at the off notes, he put it away and joked, "Now I just need a wood nymph to dance for me!" Just then he saw a lovely dark

blond woman dancing in the crowd, wearing a knee-length green dress that swirled around as she moved, and a wreath of pink roses in her hair. She caught his eye and smiled,

motioning him over to join her, which he did, mesmerized. They danced together, Chris's hands around her waist as she looked into his kind green eyes. As _Someone Like That_ by

Nickelback started, she skipped around him, her small, delicate hands trailing over his shoulder and across his back, smiling up at him. As the song ended, Chris took her hand and

asked, "Can I buy you a drink?" She nodded and pointed over to one of the private alcoves, letting him know she'd be waiting for him there. He headed over to the bar where

Wyatt was waiting with a smile. "Is she real?" he inquired. "She seems real, I'm about to find out." he replied, glancing back at her. He ordered a beer for himself and a strawberry

daiquiri, figuring that a wood nymph would like a fruity drink.

Rose relaxed at the table, her toes still tapping to the music. She couldn't believe her luck, she'd finally convinced her family to let her come into the city, she'd been curious about

it ever since Miranda and Daisy started telling the story of how they'd met the Charmed Ones, and when she arrived the music from P3 had just drawn her in. She knew who owned it,

thanks to her fellow nymphs, but she had not expected to see, much less dance with, Chris Halliwell! As he headed over, drinks in hand, her stomach started fluttering like lightning

bugs flying in the glade where her home was. She smiled as he handed over the cocktail and said, "Thank you Chris". Giggling at the look on his face, she admitted "Yes, I know who you

are! We wood nymphs have been keeping our eyes on your family ever since your mother and aunts helped save the eternal spring."

Chris grinned and sat next to her, wanting to ask a million questions. He started with a simple one: "What's your name?" "My name is Rose, I was originally from Iowa but Daisy and

Miranda called nymphs from all over to join their group. I've always wanted to see California so I jumped at the opportunity." Chris sipped his drink then asked, "So did you girls find a

new satyr?" Rose shook her head. "No, that's why we were called to help. The more of us there are, the more protection we can provide to the forest." she explained, enjoying the

sweet drink. "It's so much fun here! I love the music and dancing, I just had to come and see the dancing!" she said, jumping up and holding out her hand. "Come, let's dance again!"

Chris laughed and took her dainty hand in his, leading her onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris orbed himself and Rose to the edge of the forest. They'd spent most of the night dancing and talking, finding out as much about each other as possible. "When can I see you again?" he asked, causing Rose to blush. She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "How about tomorrow? Just go where there are flowers or trees and call for me" she said softly as she turned and skipped into the woods.

Her heart sang as she headed toward the glen where her sisters lived and she spun in a circle, dancing still. As she reached the clearing, Lilly saw her and skipped toward her, giggling lightly as she took her by the hands.

"Tell us, what did you see?" she asked, drawing Rose closer to the rest of their family. "I went to P3 and met _the _Chris Halliwell! We danced and I had this drink that tasted like strawberries" she said, getting into the story. "He dropped me off just now and we made plans to meet tomorrow." Her sisters were happy for her and pulled her into a dance, when suddenly a chill swept through the star-lit clearing.

The newer ones continued with her dance until Lilly said with a shaky voice "The Ancient Man has awoken, something is wrong!" Rose was frightened, for she knew this wasn't good. "What should we do?" she asked Lilly, who, as one of the original wood nymphs in the San Francisco forest, was their leader. Miranda, the other one, had gone on another mission to recruit more nymphs from other parts of the world.

The dark-haired nymph closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest, finally saying, "There are people in the forest, they need to be rescued. They are angering him, but I am unsure why. Rose, you must fetch Chris and bring him here, we need his help." Rose understood and nodded, heading into the tree line, fading from view. She flew through the trees, practically invisible, finally fading completely out of sight as she reached the border of the woods.


End file.
